Gotcha!
by lloydkagamine
Summary: Mereka artis, mereka bersandiwara untuk hidup. Keahlian mereka berpura-pura karena dibayar. Tangis, tawa, juga amarahnya. Semuanya berharga uang. Mahal. Tapi, tidak juga semua. Boys Love! Pairings: Meanie, Jeongcheol, Soonhoon, Verkwan [Seventeen Fanfic]
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: **_Seventeen belongs to Pledis Ent. Plot belongs to me._**

Warnings: **_Boys Love, Shonen-ai, Yaoi, Seleb!AU, Romance!Fail, Humor!Maybe, AU, Typos, OOC, etc._**

Pairings: ** _Meanie, Jeongcheol, Soonhoon, Verkwan …dkk._**

.

.

.

Jeonghan berlari dari parkir _basement_ menuju lift. Manager-nya minta cuti seminggu saat dia gencar-gencarnya melakukan promosi drama seri terbarunya dan di sinilah dia sekarang. Kesiangan datang sementara artis lainnya pasti sudah memulai duluan.

"tungguu!" Jeonghan berseru saat pintu lift hampir menutup namun untungnya terbuka lagi. "terima kasih." Nafasnya putus-putus. Dia _public figure_ , bukan atlit. Lari bukan bidangnya.

"hyung? Kau telat juga?" Jeonghan memang tidak sempat melihat siapa yang menghentikan lift untuknya. Tapi ternyata Wonwoo yang berada di sana.

"kau juga? Bagaimana bisa?" senyumnya mengembang. Sukur ada temannya.

Wonwoo memamerkan jam tangannya pada Jeonghan yang tak berdetik sama sekali. Mati. "aku ngopi dan salah melihat jam." Lapornya. Malu atas keteledoran diri sendiri.

Jeonghan tertawa. "Salah ingat menjadi salah lihat huh?"

Lift berdenting berhenti dan terbuka di lantai dua. Tujuan mereka sama. Sama sama ingin ke studio 3 di mana tadi dibilang di studio 3-lah promosi drama seri mereka di _shoot_.

"di sini kalian berdua! Kenapa baru datang?" seseorang, bisa jadi _makeup artist_ lantaran dandanannya yang eksentrik menyambut mereka di belakang set. "keringatan begini, habis marathon?" dumelnya pada Jeonghan. Wonwoo diam tunggu giliran.

"apa masih perlu _make up_? Kami sudah terlambat sekali?" tanya Wonwoo. Sang _makeup artist_ men'ssstt'kan dirinya pada Wonwoo.

"tenang saja, ada temanmu yang mengulur waktu untuk kalian berdua."

Dari belakang set bisa keduanya dengar suara sorakan di depan sana. Entah ada apa gerangan tapi jeritan dan suitan besertanya. Wonwoo menolehkan kepalanya ke mana-mana berkeliling mencari monitor yang menayangkan kejadian di depan saking ingin taunya.

"Wonwoo hyung, apa yang kau cari?" seseorang menepuk bahu Wonwoo dari belakang.

Wonwoo menoleh. "kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanyanya. Itu Mingyu. Seharusnya sudah berada di set. Menurutnya.

"aku menunggumu, hyung. Kita sepaket, aku tak mungkin naik sendiri." jawabnya. Tangannya terangkat membenarkan poni Wonwoo yang tak karuan belahannya. Kebiasaan. Mingyu _shop / hairstlist_.

Sepaket maksud Mingyu barusan adalah ya mereka sepaket. Seperti di drama seri yang mereka mainkan itu sendiri, mereka berpasangan. Jadinya, mereka sepaket. Sepasang aturannya untuk masuk ke dalam set.

"Seungcheol mana?" tanya Jeonghan. Kini giliran Wonwoo di _makeup_.

"Seungcheol hyung bahkan belum datang, hyung." Sahut Mingyu.

Jeonghan mendengus. "padahal tadi malam dia sendiri yang bilang jangan sampai terlambat."

"kalian berdua berhubungan eh?" alis Mingyu menukik naik. Kepo.

"berhubungan?" Wonwoo yang masih di _makeup_ merespon cepat. Kepalanya tertoleh gagal karena langsung ditarik kembali sang _makeup artist_.

" _texting_ , _chatting_ , kau pikir berhubungan apa?" sungutnya. Bisa jadi gossip bila di dengar salah-salah orang.

Wonwoo selesai dengan _makeup_ singkat yang sebenarnya hanya formalitas semata, efeknya tipis. Berdua Jeonghan, Wonwoo kemudian mengganti bajunya dengan baju promosi drama seri mereka. Sementara Mingyu, dia sudah pakai duluan tentu saja.

Dari samping set dapat mereka lihat kenapa tadi orang-orang bersorak bahkan menjerit. Rupanya Jihoon dan Soonyoung dipaksa memberikan _fan service_ di depan sana. _Clue_ sedikit dari drama seri mereka kali ini.

" _scene_ rumah sakit." Seungkwan _request_. Mata sipit Jihoon membulat.

Penonton juga MC jelas dengar perkataan Seungkwan barusan. Dengan _clip on_ di bajunya siapapun di ruangan ini bisa dengar apa yang Seungkwan katakan. Sang MC bertelepati dengan para penonton meminta Jihoon kemudian. Memaksa lebih tepatnya.

"di rumah sakit aku hanya berbaring dan duduk." Jihoon menjelaskan. Kebanyakan _scene_ di rumah sakit memang cuma berbaring, duduk dan dialog.

" _scene_ di mana Jihoon ingin berbicara berdua Soonyoung." Hansol merincikan pernyataan partnernya. Entah sejak kapan dia menjadi _talkative_. Seungkwan sangat berpengaruh baginya. Jihoon tersenyum dendam.

Berdua Soonyoung, Jihoon berdiri berhadap-hadapan. Soonyoung terseyum geli memandang wajah memerah Jihoon. Antara dua, dia benar-benar marah atau dia benar-benar malu. Di saat _take_ _scene_ ini dulu, butuh kurang lebih belasan kali _take_ hanya mengulang di adegan ini saja.

Tangan Jihoon baru terulur untuk meraih kepala Soonyoung saat keributan yang kapan saja bisa menjadi anarkis kembali terjadi. Jihoon menarik kembali tangannya dan desahan kecewa berkumandang. Dia tertawa sendiri sambil meringis. Sungguhan geli sendiri.

"aku tak tau _scene_ mana yang kalian maksud, coba tunjukan." Jihoon mendatangi Hansol dan Seungkwan kemudian menarik mereka berdua maju ke depan. Di setujui sang MC yang mengiyakan juga kalau Hansol dan Seungkwan harus memberi contoh terlebih dulu lantaran mereka yang mengusulkan.

" _scene_ yang ini hyung." Seungkwan, Hansol langsung berposisi. Berhadap-hadapan dengan tangan Seungkwan di belakang leher Hansol dan menariknya mendekat. Persis seperti yang mereka lihat.

" _cut, cut._ Tunggu sebentar." Soonyoung menghentikan kedekatan kepala antar kepala keduanya. "tahan posisi kalian. Aku tak ingat kalau aku memeluk Jihoon begini." Soonyoung menunjuk tangan Hansol yang memegangi pinggang Seungkwan secara spontan.

Hansol, Seungkwan langsung lepas posisi kemudian. Tertawa _awkward_ malu-malu sementara penonton menjerit lagi. Pasti ada apa-apa. Harus ada apa-apa. Jeritan penonton kurang lebih begitu artinya. Soonyoung, Jihoon melakukan _toss_ kemudian.

"ok, sekarang kami ingin lihat versi aslinya." Sang MC ternyata belum lupa.

Jihoon tertawa lebar namun tak iklas di sana. Ternyata mau dilakukan berapa kali pun dia tetap malu melakukannya. Lama tak bergerak Soonyoung akhirnya menuntun sendiri tangan Jihoon untuk melingkar di lehernya.

Teriakan beroktav tinggi kembali terdengar. Jihoon langsung menarik Soonyoung agar mendekat padanya kemudian. Dengan asas lebih cepat lebih baik, wajah Jihoon sudah dekat namun jauh dari rapat dengan Soonyoung.

"cium! Cium! Cium!" entah suara dari mana yang awalnya hanya dari satu orang langsung tersebar rata ke penonton. Setelah ditelusuri ternyata berawal dari Seungkwan yang pertama kali berseru.

Jihoon membawa kepalanya kembali menjauh tapi tetap masih memegang kepala Soonyoung. Menoleh ke arah penonton meminta keringanan. Nonton untuk lebih jelasnya. Kurang lebih begitulah arti tatapan Jihoon ke kamera.

Tangan Soonyoung menangkup pipi Jihoon kemudian. Ada semenit dia diangguri. Kalau Jihoon tak mau bergerak. Biar dia yang lakukan. Pipi Jihoon ditangkup dan ditariknya mendekat sebelum akhirnya Soonyoung mengecup Jihoon di dahinya dan menepuk pipinya sebelum melepaskan.

Untuk beberapa fans moment tersebut sudah lebih dari cukup. Saat mereka yang _hardcore_ menyesali kenapa hanya di dahi. Kenapa?!

Keempatnya kembali dipersilahkan duduk kemudian, saat MC mengumumkan akan memanggil _couple_ ketiga dalam drama seri ini. Mingyu dan Wonwoo.

"hyung," Mingyu mengulurkan tangannya pada Wonwoo sebelum memasuki set yang tanpa pakai pikir langsung Wonwoo terima. Jari keduanya bertautan erat ketika memasuki set.

Para fans mania berteriak histeris. Fokus camera menuju tangan Mingyu dan Wonwoo yang bertaut erat. Berharap ada sesuatu di sana yang lebih dari sekedar gandeng. _Hint_ kalau mereka cinlok barang kali.

Jangankan penonton, _cast_ yang lain bahkan ikut bersorak. Sementara Jeonghan di belakang set cuma geleng kepala. Mereka berdua memang paling tau menyenangkan orang banyak. FS? Mingyu, Wonwoo jagonya.

Keduanya baru saja ingin duduk saat sang MC mencegah mereka dan membiarkan keduanya berdiri di depan. Membiarkan para penonton memotret mereka lebih lagi.

Rupanya tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, keduanya malah tambah jadi di depan. Yang tadinya cuma pegangan tangan kini naik level. Mingyu membawa naik tautan tangan mereka dan mengecup punggung tangan Wonwoo di sana.

Tak terhitung sudah jumlah 'cekrek' di studio 3.

Tak mau kalah, kini Wonwoo juga membalas hal yang sama. Saat Mingyu masih mengecup punggung tangannya, Wonwoo balas mengecup punggung tangan Mingyu. Mereka dekat hanya berbataskan dua telapak tangan.

Keduanya saling tatap lumayan lama dan sepertinya akan seperti itu terus kalau saja Seungkwan tidak buka suara.

"baik, bagi produsen produk di luar sana yang ingin mengiklankan barang mereka dan perlu _couple_ , Mingyu hyung dan Wonwoo hyung siap di kontrak."

Mingyu dan Wonwoo akhirnya berhenti tatap-tatapan dan tertawa tapi masih sambil berpegangan tangan.

" _Nde_ , kami siap." Mingyu menoleh pada kamera dan membungkuk mengiyakan. Sementara Wonwoo menertawakannya. Sebelum akhirnya mengikutinya membungkuk. Sip!

Akan terjadi promosi lebih lanjut kalau saja keduanya tidak disuruh duduk. Saat duduk pun keduanya tidak lupa memberikan kejutan. Kali ini Wonwoo yang berulah dengan langsung duduk di atas pangkuan Mingyu.

Ricuh part sekian. Para fans menjerit hysteria. Soonyoung, Hansol tertawa turut bahagia, Jihoon meringis lebar-lebar, Seungkwan menatap angkuh ala diva andalannya. Sementara pelaku sendiri tersenyum bangga. Luar biasa!

Acara kembali mulai berjalan setelah Wonwoo akhirnya bisa duduk dengan normal. Seputar karakter dan peran mereka menjadi pembicaraan yang memang seharusnya mereka bicarakan di sini.

"jadi, apa ada yang cinlok?" sang MC bertanya iseng. Penonton kumat lagi. Para _cast_ saling pandang satu sama lain. "Mingyu, Wonwoo?" sang MC berharap.

Wonwoo menggeleng sambil tertawa. Tapi tak menjawab apa-apa. Ambigu. Trik-trik promosi. Berikan mereka jawaban mengambang yang membuat mereka penasaran lagi dan lagi. Intinya Wonwoo paham cara berbisnis di dunia perfilman ini.

"Jihoon, Soonyoung? Seungkwan, Hansol?" harapan MC berpindah ke pasangan lain. Jawabannya sama, senyum dan tawa tanpa perkataan nyata.

"Seungcheol hyung dan Jeonghan hyung cinlok bisa jadi." Seungkwan menyebutkan sembarangan saja saat penonton mulai terlihat kecewa. Para penonton yang tadinya dalam mode: _low battery_ kini histeris lagi.

Seungcheol bersama Jeonghan masuk ke set kemudian. Menyapa para penonton dan membungkuk minta maaf. Mereka terlambat. Seungcheol terlambat. Mereka bahkan belum sampai ke tengah set saat MC memaksa mereka mundur kembali.

Menjelaskan apa dan mengapa mereka dipukul mundur. Sang MC kembali ke tempatnya setelah sebelumnya bermain mata pada kamera. Memanggil nama Seungcheol dan Jeonghan untuk masuk ke dalam set kembali.

Jeonghan melompat ke punggung Seungcheol dan memeluk lehernya erat. Dengan _piggyback_ keduanya masuk ke dalam set. Rupanya Sang MC meminta mereka masuk sambil melakukan FS karena keterlambatan mereka.

Kalau tadi Mingyu dan Wonwoo melakukannya secara sukarela. Seungcheol, Jeonghan dihukum untuk melakukannya. Sama seperti Mingyu berdua Wonwoo tadi, Seungcheol dan Jeonghan dibiarkan berada di depan kamera dan dimohon posenya untuk difoto para penonton.

Seungcheol berdua Jeonghan berdiskusi sejenak. Saling bisik yang tanpa mereka sadari sebenarnya sudah menjadi FS tersendiri.

'cekrek, cekrek, _upload_.'

Angin segar untuk fans Seungcheol dan Jeonghan memang tak kan kemana. Jeonghan tertawa saat Seungcheol membisikinya. Akan ada fan video dengan _fake sub_ nantinya. Lihat saja.

Diskusi mereka akhirnya menemui titik terang sepertinya karena saat itu jugalah Seungcheol mulai meraih dagu Jeonghan dan mendekat kurang dari sesenti untuk saling menempel. Bibirnya.

Jangan tanya bagaimana efeknya. Seungkwan pribadi sudah merasa di stadion bola. Duo hyung tertua di antara mereka memang paling senior kalau urusan memberikan FS.

Pose berlanjut. Seungcheol berdua Jeonghan sebenarnya tanpa perlu ngapa-ngapain sudah terlihat _sexy_ dari sananya. Dan sekarang mereka berekspresi untuk menonjolkan _sexy_ itu sendiri menjadi _sexy_ kuadrat.

Jeonghan menggigit bibirnya sendiri saat berpose menghadap penonton juga kamera saat Seungcheol berposisi menatapnya intens. Fans sejati bisa mengartikan sejuta makna dari tatapan intens Seungcheol pada Jeonghan.

Kemungkinan cinlok memang paling memungkinkan terjadi pada kedua orang ini.

Pose keduanya hampir naik _rate_ kalau saja sang MC tak menghentikannya. Keduanya dibiarkan duduk. Masa hukuman sudah selesai. Sama seperti Mingyu dan Wonwoo keduanya juga ditanyai masalah karakter dan peran.

"fakta tentang pemain lain yang kalian baru tau, ada?" sang MC bertanya. Sekarang boleh berbicara di luar drama seri.

Seungkwan mengangkat tangannya. "aku baru tau kalau Jeonghan hyung memiliki sifat keibuan."

Terima kasih kepada Seungkwan, para fans kembali diberikan fakta untuk menegaskan posisi Jeonghan dalam hubungan Jeonghan dengan Seungcheol.

"apa yang terjadi?" tanya sang MC. Jeonghan menatap Seungkwan sama penasarannya.

"aku melihatnya tidur bersama Lee Chan pada saat _break_ syuting. Jeonghan hyung memeluknya, dan menyanyikan lagu nina bobo untuk Chan." Jeonghan membulatkan mulutnya meng-O-kan paham. Yang itu ternyata.

Para fans mencatat. Ok ok, Lee Chan. Seungcheol and Jeonghan's _love son_. Ok _check_! _Thanks God! Thank you,_ Seungkwan!

"kau menyanyikan lagu untuk Chanie tapi tidak untukku." Seungcheol ngambek ber-aegyo. Para yeoja satu studio _melting_ di tempat. Jeonghan tersenyum saja menatapnya. Tatapan jutaan makna versi Jeonghan.

'jangan begitu, kau kan dapat lebih.'

Bisa jadi 'masa kau cemburu pada anak sendiri?'

Atau 'aku kan selalu bernyanyi untukmu, hanya saja bernada rendah. Masa kau lupa?'

 _The power of fangirl_. Para fans mencatat lagi. Seungcheol. _Jealous_ -Aegyo Appa type. _Check_! Yang barusan ada yang rekamkan? Ada kan? _Angle_ -nya gimana? Ok kan? Sipp! _Love you, gals_!

Beberapa fakta lain juga terungkap tentang penghayatan Wonwoo yang di drama serinya salah ingat menjadi salah lihat jam hari ini. Jihoon yang tukang tidur, Mingyu yang jago masak, Soonyoung dan Seungkwan yang tidak bisa diam, Seungcheol dan Hansol yang suka nge-rap.

Promosi drama seri mereka hari itu selesai. Ditutup oleh sang MC dengan desahan tidak rela dari para penonton yang ada. Yang di rumah juga bisa jadi. Sang MC sendiri bahkan sama tak rela-nya tapi harus merelakan. Dengan sebelumnya melakukan perjanjian akan datang untuk wawancara kembali terkait respon masyarakat tentang drama seri mereka.

.

.

.

Mereka berdelapan tak langsung pulang. Jadwal kosong secara bersamaan beberapa hari ke depan karena promosi membuat mereka bertahan dan akhirnya berkumpul di kafetaria lantai bawah untuk berdiskusi, dengan beberapa orang dari pihak produksi drama seri juga manager mereka.

" _reality show_?" Soonyoung mengulang apa yang barusan manager-nya katakan.

Sang manager mengangguk. "untuk kalian berdelapan." Sahutnya.

"ini menyangkut promosi drama seri sekalian." Pihak produksi drama selaku otak dari segalanya bersuara.

" _reality show_ seperti apa?" pertanyaan dari mereka semua diwakilkan oleh Seungcheol. Sebenarnya tidak terima langsung disuruh ikut tanpa tau apa-apa.

" _Surviveple. Survivor Couple_."

"berpasangan?" Jihoon merespon sekali arti ' _couple_ ' di sana.

" _games_ dan _quiz_ , tentang kalian. Tidak terlalu sulit. Tapi usahakan jangan terlalu spoiler tentang drama seri. Lepas saja." Lagi-lagi pihak produksi drama. Trik promosi.

Mereka mau atau tidak saja belum ditentukan. Tapi karena ini masih ada sangkut pautnya dengan drama seri mereka. Tidak ada pilihan lain selain iya atau mau. Untungnya mereka diijinkan melakukan kontrak dengan yang lain asalkan jangka pendek. Iklan contohnya. Karena mereka juga akan melakukan syuting drama seri mereka untuk yang _season_ 2 langsung.

"mulai kapan?" satu-satunya orang yang tak di dampingin manager bertanya. Jeonghan.

Semua manager mulai pergi berjamaah dan meninggalkan orang dari pihak produksi drama di sana. Dia berdehem membersihkan tenggorokannya terlebih dulu sebelum bicara.

"di mulai dari sekarang." kemudian pergi. Beberapa kamera- _man_ dengan kameranya langsung muncul dan menyoroti mereka masing-masing satu.

"sekarang?" wajah _shock_ Seungkwan terekam jelas di kamera. Semoga di edit nanti.

Semua wajah _shock_ nyatanya terekam di masing-masing kamera. Tidak ada yang tidak kaget dari _project_ ini. Mendadak. Terlebih fakta adanya kata ' _couple_ ' setelah kata ' _survivor_ ' menandakan mereka berada di sini sekarang sebagai pasangan.

Suka atau tidak. Mereka di bayar untuk ini.

.

.

.

 ** _[Chapter One] Done!_**

.

.

.

A/N:

 **Got One yang kedua ngga ada X))  
Tapi saya bakal ngejelasin gimana hubungan Meanie, Verkwan Jeongcheol Got One di sini.** **Intinya aja, secara garis besar.  
Kenapa? Karena saya bosan sama got one.** **  
** **Ok?** ** _Deal._**

 **Project baru Seleb! AU. Planning-nya mo di publish tahun depan. Tapi ngga jadi =)))** **  
** **Saya mo minta keringanan update. Suka-suka saya ' –')b** **  
** **Seminggu sekali kemaren cuma kebetulan bisa aja. Kalo sekarang saya ngga yakin. OTL orz orz orz** **  
** **Saya suka nge-gantung. Pwease ngerti X))))))** **  
** **Jangan berharap ke saya. Saya bukan PHP-ers LOLOLXDDDDD**

 **Update lagi tahun depan. MUAH!** **  
** **Entah januari, febuari, maret dst yang penting taun depan ~PUHAAAA XDDD**

 **Silahkan tanya kalau masih ada yang tidak dimengerti:****** **  
** **(ini A/N terpanjang yaowoh) PFffftt~~**

P.S:

 **Saya juga mahasiswa smstr akhir pffft~.  
Mahasiswa hebat versi saya sendiri yang lebih milih ngetik fanfic ketimbang skripsi LOLOLOLXDD** **  
** **  
Okeh, saya akan berusaha semampu saya.** **  
** **Semampu-mampu-nya saya pokonya  
Jadi gitu. LOVE YAAASSSSSS! MUAH:*********


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: **_Seventeen belongs to Pledis Ent. Plot belongs to me._**

Warnings: **_Boys Love, Shonen-ai, Yaoi, Seleb!AU, Romance!Fail, Humor!Maybe, AU, Typos, OOC, etc._**

Pairings: ** _Meanie, Jeongcheol, Soonhoon, Verkwan …dkk._**

.

.

.

Satu mobil di siapkan untuk mereka berdelapan. Mobil dengan kapasitas 4-5 orang sebenarnya, tapi harus mereka naiki berdelapan. Misi pertama atau sebut saja pra misi kata sang PD tadi. Tanpa komplen yang percuma Seungcheol paling duluan mengambil duduk dibangku pengemudi dengan Jeonghan dibangku penumpang di sebelahnya.

"kalian di belakang." katanya pada 6 orang lain yang masih berdiri di luar mobil.

Kisruh menaiki mobil pun dimulai. Ini bukan masalah siapa-siapa yang dapat tempat duduk. Ini masalah mereka berdelapan harus muat satu mobil kecil ini. Mingyu duluan masuk bersama Hansol dan Soonyoung. Dengan begitu saja dalam mobil sudah kelihatan penuh. Memang penuh.

"bagaimana bisa kami muat masuk ke dalam sana." Seungkwan bertanya pada VJ yang mengamerainya.

Wonwoo yang paling pertama berinisiatif untuk masuk menjejalkan diri ke dalam mobil kemudian. Memaksa masuk dan memposisikan kaki Mingyu dan Hansol sebagai bangkunya. Kakinya sendiri sebenarnya tak dapat berpijak dengan benar. Jadilah tubuh Wonwoo di atas Mingyu dan sisa tubuhnya di atas Hansol.

Sementara Seungkwan mengetuk kaca mobil di sebelah Jeonghan minta dibukakan pintu.

"hyung, itu kan muat berdua." Rengeknya. Sengsara melihat ketersempitan di bangku belakang sana. Baru ditambah Wonwoo belum dirinya dan Jihoon.

Jeonghan dengan murah hati membukakan pintu dan rebutanlah mereka berdua. Mereka. Seungkwan vs Jihoon.

"Boo Seungkwan!" Jihoon kalah telak dengan keagresifan Seungkwan yang mendorongnya jauh dari mobil dan langsung belari masuk duduk sebangku atau dipangku Jeonghan di dalam sana.

"Jihoonie," Soonyoung memanggilnya dari dalam mobil dan menepuk pahanya sendiri. Kode siap mangku.

Jihoon menghela nafasnya dulu sebelum naik. Sama seperti Wonwoo posisi duduk Jihoon juga berada di antara kaki dua orang. Sementara tubuhnya berada di atas Hansol. Soonyoung hanya kebagian kakinya.

" _mianhae_ , Hansol-ah." Jihoon bergerak menyamankan diri saat Hansol meringis.

" _it's ok_ , hyung."

Pintu mobil tertutup sudah. Kamera dalam mobil benar-benar merekam bagaimana penuh sesaknya mobil itu sekarang. Seungcheol menyalakan mesin dan mobil mulai berjalan. Mereka disuruh berangkat ke daerah pinggir kota. Semacam tempat rekreasi yang biasa digunakan orang-orang untuk berkemah.

Jalan raya yang mulus itu pun akhirnya berubah jadi jalan bergelombang yang berbatu. Guncangan dalam mobil tak terhindarkan. Mereka yang duduk normal mungkin akan biasa saja dengan guncangan yang ada saat mereka yang berada di atas orang lain ini harus mencari pegangan tersendiri agar tak bergeser kemana-mana.

"jangan menggoda pasanganku, hyung." Dari depan Seungkwan menoleh dan melihati Jihoon yang sedang berpegangan pada bahu Hansol. "Soonyoung hyung, Jihoonie hyung selingkuh." Lapornya pada Soonyoung yang berada tepat di bawah Jihoon. Walau hanya kakinya.

"tidak akan. Jihoon mana berani selingkuh dariku." Sahutnya pede. Tangan Jihoon langsung ganti pegangan ke rambut Soonyoung.

Mobil mendadak ribut. Obrolan mulai terbuka satu sama lain. Pembahasan yang macam-macam sampai prediksi akan bagaimana _reality survive_ mereka ini.

"mungkin kita akan ditinggalkan dihutan dengan masing-masing satu bungkus ramyun untuk satu orang." Prediksi Jeonghan. "kita harus merebut makanan dari pasangan lain untuk _survive_."

"atau mencari makanan lain yang ada disekitar." Seungcheol menyahut.

"kalau memang begitu, aku akan memakan ramyunku langsung saat aku menerimanya. Tak kan kubiarkan orang lain memakan milikku." Seungkwan menyahut penuh ambisi. Lupa kalau ini _survive_ ala ala _couple_. Hansol tersenyum saja.

Perjalanan masih berlanjut. Mereka benar-benar akan masuk sampai ke tengah hutan. Jalan bergelombang makin ke dalam makin seru. Jalan yang ada cocok benar untuk _off road_ saat mereka salah naik mobil _cooper_ begini.

"kau pegal?" Wonwoo bertanya sambil menunduk sedikit pada Mingyu.

Mingyu mengengadah sedikit sebelum menggeleng. "tidak, hyung."

"pembohong." Wonwoo merentangkan tangannya di antara kepala Mingyu kemudian. Memegang sandaran bangku dan mengangkat tubuhnya sedikit, membebaskan kaki Mingyu untuk merubah posisi.

"kalian sedang apaaa?" Seungkwan bertanya heboh karena dari depan begini posisi merekaaa …

"jangan berpikiran yang macam-macam." Masih berposisi demikian Wonwoo menyahut. "Mingyu pegal." Jawabnya sambil kembali duduk seperti semula.

"kau pegal juga?" kali ini Jihoon yang bertanya pada Hansol.

"kau mesti hati-hati, Seungkwan. bukan tidak mungkin ada _couple_ yang berhianat diacara ini." Seungcheol tersenyum miring saat melirik Seungkwan. Dan terkekeh puas pada akhirnya. Selain tukang provokasi, Seungkwan juga paling gampang diprovokasi.

Mereka sampai! Akhirnya! Dari dalam mobil terlihat kru-kru yang lain juga sudah di sana. Ada empat tenda dengan empat ukuran yang berbeda di depan mereka. Dari yang besar sekali, besar, sedang, hingga yang kecil sangat.

Seungcheol, Jeonghan dan Seungkwan yang paling duluan keluar. Saat penumpang bangku belakang sibuk berusaha menurunkan dua orang terlebih dulu.

"hyung, tolong."

Dengan bantuan Jeonghan, Wonwoo ditarik keluar dari belakang, dia kesemutan. Sementara dari sisi seberang sana Jihoon dibantu Seungcheol, kalau dia kram.

Misi hari itu adalah misi memperebutkan tenda. Mereka berdelapan dengan _official pair_ yang ada akan memperebutkan tenda yang paling besar tentu saja.

"apa bedanya?" Jihoon bertanya. Semuanya sama-sama tenda. Sama –sama bisa ditempati. Perbedaannya hanya pada besar dan kecilnya saja. Sebagai jawaban sang PD menyuruh mereka mengecek sendiri ke dalam tenda-tenda yang ada.

Dan decak kagum untuk tenda pertama nyaring terdengar kemudian. Tempat tidur di dalamnya berbentuk ayunan. Dengan beberapa snack dan minuman kaleng di dalamnya. Ada makanan instan, juga box berisi makanan beku serta kompor satu mata untuk memasak semuanya. Kemah ala orang kaya.

Penasaran dengan tenda kedua mereka pun langsung pindah. Futon merupakan alas tidur untuk tenda yang kedua. Berisikan box makanan instant dingin namun isinya tak sebanyak yang ada di tenda pertama. Tanpa snack dan minuman kaleng namun memiliki kompor juga.

Lanjut ke tenda yang ketiga. Keantusiasan melihat isi dalam tenda mulai merosot drastis. Di tenda ketiga. Tak ada kompor. Tak ada box makanan instant. Hanya ada empat bungkus ramyun. Tepat di sebelah dua _sleeping bag_.

"perasaanku tak enak." Wonwoo menoleh pada kamera.

Tenda terakhir lebih kecil dari yang lainnya. Tak memungkinkan bagi mereka untuk masuk. Jadi cukup Wonwoo yang membuka sedikit celah pada tenda dan mengintiplah mereka semua. Hanya ada sebuah selimut, _bed cover_ bisa jadi. Dengan dua _cup_ ramyun. Itu pun sudah membuat tenda kelihatan penuh.

Untuk pasangan yang bertempat di tenda tiga dan empat. Kayu bakar beserta koreknya sudah tersedia di depan tenda. Di mana api unggun ala kemah harus mereka nyalakan. Sementara pasangan tenda pertama dan kedua bisa masak di mana saja mereka mau dengan kompor yang tinggal ceklek.

Raut wajah kecewa tak terbendung. Pilihannya di sini hanya jadi pemenang atau makan ramyun selama syuting. Kembali berbaris mereka menawar-nawar dispen jikalau mereka dan pasangan masing-masing mengalami kekalahan atau kurang beruntung. Dan no dispen.

"tenda pertama bahkan muat untuk dua orang lagi. Tidur di bawah pun tak apa-apa." Seungkwan protes keras. Ini bukan masalah tidur sebenarnya. Ini masalah makan!

Padahal tenda keempat adalah tenda paling romantis. Bisa dilihat dari ketersempitan ruang yang ada. Dapat membuat kedua muda-muda yang ada dapat berdempetan satu sama lain.

Tenda yang mereka perebutkan akan ditentukan berdasar seberapa klop pasangan yang ada, melaui permainan telepati. Ada delapan kursi. Masing-masing empat di kiri dan empat di kanan. Di posisikan untuk tak berhadapan agar menghindari kode yang terencana.

"Hansol-ah, aku tak mau tidur ditenda keempat." Sebelum permainan dimulai Seungkwan memberikan peringatan kecil pada partnernya.

Hansol tertawa. " _nde_ , Seungkwanie."

"Choi Seungcheol, aku mau tidur ditenda nomor satu." Peringatan lain. Kali ini dari Jeonghan teruntuk Seungcheol.

" _ndee~"_ sambil tertawa Seungcheol menyahut.

"Wonwoo hyung? Tak mau _request_ nomor tenda?" karena tak ada peringatan lebih lanjut, terlebih dari sang partner, Mingyu akhirnya buka suara.

Wonwoo menahan senyumnya. "tidak masalah di tenda mana pun. Selama jawaban kita cocok." Ganti Mingyu yang senyum malu-malu. Permintaan yang tak muluk-muluk.

Tinggal Soonyoung yang tak menerima _'support'_ dari partnernya. Sempat menoleh gelisah pada Jihoon di seberang sana yang di dapatinya tengah menggeleng sambil menunduk. Jihoon malu-malu.

Pertanyaan pertama disebutkan: musim panas atau musim dingin?

Dengan papan tulis putih kecil di tangan mereka menuliskan jawaban masing-masing. Diberikan waktu hingga hitungan yang kesepuluh, dan harus segera berbalik dan mengangkat jawabannya.

Ada enam orang yang menjawab musim panas saat dua di antara mereka menjawab musim dingin. Mingyu dan Soonyoung.

"Yess!"

"Woohoo~!"

Empat dari delapan merayakan kecocokan pertama mereka. Sementara Mingyu dengan wajah tak percayanya menbandingkan jawabannya sendiri dengan milik Wonwoo. Soonyoung? Dia mingkem serba salah saat Jihoon menatapnya datar dengan kepala memiring sedikit. Imut dan seram di saat yang bersamaan.

Lanjut kepertanyaan kedua: lautan atau pegunungan?

Semuanya mejawab cocok. Tiga pasangan menjawab laut. Satu pasangan menjawab pegunungan. Seungcheol dan Jeonghan. Mungkin setelah ini mereka berencana melakukan pendakian bareng.

Pertanyaan ketiga: jjajangmyeon atau jjambbong?

Soonyoung dan Jihoon di diskualifikasi atau dianggap gagal karena papan putih Jihoon tak bertuliskan apa-apa. Dia benar-benar tak dapat memilih satu di antara dua makanan favoritenya itu. sementara Hansol dan Seungkwan menjawab berbeda. Saat Seungkwan menjawab jjajangmyeon, Hansol ternyata lebih menyukai jjambbong.

"Wonwoo tidak bisa makan makanan laut, Mingyu-ya kau lupa atau tak tau?" Seungcheol mengingatkannya. Mingyu tersadar. Oh iya!

Mingyu menuliskan jjambbong sementara Wonwoo menuliskan jjajangmyeon. Padahal dia tau Wonwoo tak makan _seafood_. Psangan macam apa yang lupa hal penting seperti ini. Arrggh! Sesalnya.

Keempat: pasangan yang lebih muda atau lebih tua?

Prahara per-couple-an dimulai karena pertanyaan ini. Seungcheol menjawab pasangan yang lebih tua dan Jeonghan menjawab pasangan yang lebih muda.

"jadi hyung, kau lebih menyukai seorang noona dari pada Jeonghan hyung?" itu Seungkwan. Sedang coba-coba mengadu domba.

"bukan begitu—"

"Jeonghan hyung atau Raina noona?" cercanya langsung.

Butuh waktu sekian detik untuk memikirkannya saat Seungcheol menyatakan bahwa dirinya tak dapat memilih dan menjawab.

"Jeonghan hyung atau Dooyoon hyung?" pertanyaan baru keluar. Wonwoo datang membawa opsi lain untuk dipilih.

"Ya! Kenapa jadi begini. Dua-duanya temanku. Aku mana bisa memilih." Keluhnya.

"ok, kalau begitu Jeonghan hyung. Seungcheol hyung atau Jisoo hyung?"

"Jisoo." Jeonghan menyahut tanpa pikir panjang. Mulai panas.

Kecuali Seungcheol dan Jeonghan. Pasangan lain menjawab klop. Soonyoung dan Jihoon sama sama menjawab yang lebih muda. Mingyu, Wonwoo, Hansol dan Seungkwan samaan menjawab yang lebih tua.

Permainan berlanjut. Pertanyaan kelima: menikah atau berpacaran?

Prahara yang kedua. Saat para pasangan sudah cukup usia menjawab menikah. Mingyu yang cukup umur hadir dengan jawabannya yang berpacaran dan Hansol yang belum cukup umur itu menjawab menikah. Sementara pasangan keduanya seperti Wonwoo memilih menikah dan Seungkwan memilih untuk berpacaran.

"dengan kata lain, Mingyu bukan tipe orang yang serius." Coba-coba part dua kali ini oleh Jeonghan. "sementara Hansol tipe yang serius."

"berpacaran itu penting. Mengenal pasangan terlebih dulu." terangnya. Mingyu agak gelagapan dikatai tak serius.

"saat berpacaran bukan tidak mungkin pacar mu dinikahi orang lain. Lebih baik menikahinya duluan." Soonyoung mengacungkan jempolnya. Dia dan Jihoon klop memilih nikah. Hansol mengangguk menyetujui.

"Menikah lebih kuat ikatannya dari pada sekedar berpacaran." Seungcheol mengiyakan perkataan Soonyoung. Dia dan Jeonghan juga memilih menikah. Hansol mengangguk lagi. Setuju!

"Seungkwan memilih berpacaran. Artinya Seungkwan juga tidak serius." Mingyu mencari teman.

"Aku masih 18 hyung, belum cukup umur untuk menikah." Seungkwan menyahut datar. Agak gedeg nggak samaan dengan jawaban Hansol.

Lanjut pertanyaan keenam: dicintai atau mencintai?

"ini sudah jelas," Mingyu berbalik dan mengangkat jawabannya dengan percaya diri. "dicintai."

Seungkwan tertawa keras. Jawaban Wonwoo adalah mencintai.

"kalian cocok. Wonwoo akan mencintai dirimu yang ingin dicintai, Mingyu-ya." _Angel_ Jeonghan berkata _evil_.

Hanya Mingyu dan Wonwoo yang bertentangan. Pasangan yang lain menjawab serentak untuk mencintai. Meskipun di papan putih Seungkwan masih ada bayang tulisan dicintai, untung dia sempat mengganti di detik-detik terakhir.

Pertanyaan terakhir. Pertanyaan ketujuh: sexy atau polos?

Beberapa dari mereka bahkan ada yang menulis jawaban tanpa berpikir dua kali. Pada detik kesepuluh mereka semua berbalik. Dan ada sepasang _couple_ yang tidak samaan seleranya. Soonyoung menulis sexy saat Jihoon menulis polos.

Mingyu-Wonwoo samaan memilih sexy, begitu pula Seungcheol dan Jeonghan. Sementara Hansol-Seungkwan sehati memilih polos.

Permainan selesai! Pemenang tenda pertama langsung merayakan kemenangan mereka. Jeonghan langsung berdiri dan berlari memeluk Seungcheol. Tidur nyenyak dan makan enak menjadi milik mereka. Dari tujuh pertanyaan yang ada mereka menjawab enam dengan kompak.

Tenda kedua menjadi milik Hansol dan Seungkwan, tenda ketiga menjadi milik Soonyoung-Jihoon, sementara Mingyu-Wonwoo mendapat sisanya. Mingyu duduk bersimpuh pasca Wonwoo mendekatinya. Sebagai ungkapan penyesalan sejuta maaf. Wonwoo menepuk kepala Mingyu dan membantunya untuk berdiri.

Di dalam tenda telah disiapkan baju couple untuk mereka. disuruh berganti terlebih dulu sebelum mulai memasak untuk makan malam. Hari memang sudah mulai gelap sekarang.

Dari tenda pertama Seungcheol-Jeonghan keluar dengan sweeter berwarna pink. Dengan kripik kentang di tangan Jeonghan dan sekaleng soda ditangan Seungcheol mereka menunggu yang lainnya di depan tenda.

Tak lama kemudian. Hansol-Seungkwan keluar dengan sweeter berwarna biru, bersamaan dengan itu Soonyoung dan Jihoon juga keluar dengan sweeter berwarna hijau. Mingyu dan Wonwoo? Mereka belum keluar sedari tadi.

"Ya. Lamanya. Kalian ganti baju atau apa?" sebagai pasangan yang sedaritadi menunggu, Seungcheol protes keras.

Dari luar sini dapat dilihat perjuangan Mingyu dan Wonwoo untuk mengganti pakaian mereka. Tenda mereka kecil. Masuk saja harus menunduk. Tangan seseorang sampai terlihat mucul mencuat di atas tenda. Proses ganti baju tengah berlangsung sengit.

"di dalam sini sempit hyung. Untuk tidur nanti saja, aku mungkin harus menekuk kakiku agar tak keluar dari tenda." Mingyu-Wonwoo akhirnya keluar dengan memakai sweeter abu-abu. Warna sweeter menunjukan tingkat ke lovey dovey-an.

Masak-masak untuk makan malam pun dimulai. Saat pasangan pertama dan kedua tinggal menyalakan kompor. Pasangan ketiga dan keempat harus berjuang menyalakan api sebagai kompor dan api unggun sekalian. Setelah susah-susah menyalakan. Yang mereka masak hanya air.

Dengan panci yang sudah disediakan mereka memasak air untuk ramyun bungkus dan cup ramyun pasangan yang satunya. Ramyun couple. Air yang sudah mendidih dituangkan dulu pada dua cup ramyun milik Mingyu-Wonwoo sebelum akhirnya ramyun bungkus Soonyoung-Jihoon mulai dimasak di dalam sana.

"setelah ini aku tak tau akan makan apa besok." Kata Mingyu setelah memasukan bumbu ramyun-nya.

"boleh merampok makanan pasangan lain?" sambil mengaduk ramyun-nya berdua Soonyoung, Jihoon bertanya. Sang PD menggeleng. Yah!

Sementara menu pasangan tenda nomor tiga dan empat serupa namun tak sama. Menu makan malam tenda pasangan satu dan dua lebih sedap mewangi bumbu dan harum daging. Kontrast dengan dua pasangan di seberang mereka yang berkepulan asap air panas juga asap dari api unggun.

"semua orang harus tau, Hansol sama sekali tak dapat memasak." Seungkwan yang sibuk di depan kompor berbicara pada kameranya. Sementara Hansol yang dibicarakan sedang duduk dipinggir api unggun. Dilarang membantu.

Hansol tadi sudah Seungkwan tugaskan mengupas bawang putih yang ada, namun dihentikan setelah satu siung bawang habis dikupas. Habis dalam pengertian sebenarnya. Selain mengupas kulit bawang, Hansol juga mengupas daging bawangnya sekalian. Satu dari lima siung bawang yang disediakan lenyap sudah.

Seungkwan sedang memasak sup dengan ikan beku dan jamur kaleng yang ada sebagai campurannya. Dalam box makanan mereka terdapat sayur juga beras untungnya dan Seungkwan memasaknya ke dalam satu pot. Jangan khawatir untuk masalah rasa. Bisa jadi enak mengingat ibu Seungkwan mempunyai restoran dan Seungkwan sempat membantu menjadi koki di sana.

"dia tak membolehkanku mendekat bahkan untuk melihat." Kali ini Hansol. Dia curhat pada kameranya. Pasangan yang memasak ramyun saja, memasak ramyun mereka berdua. Sementara dirinya didepak Seungkwan setelah gagal mengupas bawang. Nelangsa.

Pasangan paling berbahagia bisa dinobatkan kepada Seungcheol dan Jeonghan. Bahan makanan utama mereka merupakan daging ayam, dan telur. Dalam bentuk sup juga. Atas pertimbangan berdua, malam dingin seperti ini enaknya memang yang berkuah dan hangat.

"kau membuat kaldunya?" Seungcheol menumpukan dagunya di bahu Jeonghan. Melihati Jeonghan yang sedari tadi mengaduk pot sup mereka.

"kau sudah selesai memotong wortelnya?" Jeonghan menoleh ke pekerjaan Seungcheol yang sudah selesai rupanya. "masukan ke sini." Gerak cepat Seungcheol mengambil wortel dan memasukannya ke dalam pot kaldu ayam mereka.

Sup ayam mereka selesai. Kaldu yang ada dipindahkan sedikit ke dalam panci lain untuk memasak berasnya. Dengan campuran wortel mereka menanak nasi. Seungcheol bertugas memotong daun sop untuk di masukan ke dalam sup saat Jeonghan ingin memotong daun bawang untuk di masukan ke dalam panci nasi.

"potongkan ini dulu."

Seungcheol yang memotong daun sopnya dengan gunting itu berhenti sejenak dan memotongkan daun bawang yang ada ditangan Jeonghan. Jarak dekat yang amat sangat. Kru yang ada selain merekam tidak lupa mengambil foto. Untuk teaser acara.

"Ah~ baunya enakk~" Wonwoo menghirup aroma masakan tetangganya dengan hikmat. "hyung, mau tukaran _couple_?" Wonwoo menaikan alisnya pada Jeonghan.

"Wonwoo hyung?" Mingyu menatapnya tak percaya. Merasa dikhianati.

"mungkin nanti," Jeonghan tersenyum. Seungcheol langsung menutup mata Jeonghan dengan tangannya.

"jangan harap." Katanya posesif.

Uwooohh~

Makanan yang mereka masak selesai. Semua masakan selesai disaat yang bersamaan. Masakan paling ribet milik Seungcheol-Jeonghan maupun paling simple seperti cup ramen Mingyu-Wonwoo. Mereka kelamaan dimenyalakan api.

Sebelum makan, mereka disuruh untuk memamerkan masakan mereka dan mengambil foto bersama berpasangan.

Pasangan Seungcheol-Jeonghan maju pertama. Dengan sup ditangan Seungcheol dan nasinya ditangan Jeonghan, mereka berpose bahagia sebagaimana mestinya. Senyum lebar dan bangga atas masakan mereka berdua. Pose sederhana dari sekedar pamer makanan sampai pose seperti suap menyuapi mereka lakukan.

Pasangan kedua maju. Hansol-Seungkwan. Dengan sarung tangan Hansol membawa pot sup mereka dan Seungkwan yang menggandeng lengannya. Berpose dengan macam-macam ekspresi. Mereka sedang pra-wed dengan pot sup.

Tiba giliran bagi pasangan ketiga. Jihoon berdiri dari duduknya dengan hembusan nafas berat. Soonyoung di belakangnya yang membawakan panci berisi ramyun mereka. Berpose awkward sok bahagia pada awalnya sebelum akhirnya menerima keadaan dan berfoto ria dengan ekspresi yang tidak cakep sama sekali.

"dengan cup ramen begini, pose apa yang akan kita lakukan, hyung." Kini giliran mereka. Mingyu dan Wonwoo. Sambil membawa cup ramen sendiri-sendiri mereka berdiri di depan kamera.

Wonwoo memulai dengan menyodorkan cup ramennya dan berpose ala bintang iklan minuman berenergi. Mingyu mengikutinya. Faktanya dengan cup ramen begitu memudahkan mereka untuk berpose sesuka hati mereka. Maka dari itu, pose mereka bisa sampai yang gendong-gendongan segala.

Setelah acara ini tayang nanti, tidak akan heran jika ada perusahaan ramen cup yang mengincar mereka berdua untuk menjadi bintang iklannya.

Acara makan-makan dimulai. Bagi para artis yang memakan makanan mereka sendiri juga bagi kru yang pesanan jjajangnmyeon mereka sudah tiba di sana.

"Ya. bagaimana bisa kau makan enak di sana sedangkan aku makan ramyun di sini." Tunjuk Soonyoung pada managernya. "boleh merampok makanan milik kru?" pertanyaan yang sama dengan Jihoon tadi, namun beda redaksi. Soonyoung bahkan sudah berdiri dari bangkunya namun duduk lagi. Tidak boleh.

Makan malam berlangsung khikmat dan tau-tau selesai begitu saja. Yang paling cepat selesai makannya jangan ditanya siapa. Mingyu-Wonwoo jelas nomor satu. Disusul Soonyoung-Jihoon. Terang paling duluan selesai mengingat yang mereka makan Cuma ramyun. Masih harus menunggu pasangan lain selesai makan untuk menyelesaikan _take_.

Dalam diam keempatnya memandang pengen makanan milik orang lain. Wonwoo menyenderkan kepalanya dibahu Mingyu dan menatap nanar pasangan di seberang api unggun sana. Mingyu balas merangkul dan menepuk sabar punggung partnernya. Bertekad tak kan membiarkan Wonwoo kekurangan makanan seperti sekarang.

Pasangan yang ditunggu bukannya cepat menyelesaikan makan mereka, malah sebaliknya sengaja berlambat-lambat memanasi. Seungkwan yang paling kentara niat provokasinya. Fakta kalau dia kenyang mungkin benar adanya. Tapi makan lamat-lamat begitu. Sampai sibuk menyuapi Hansol ala-ala pasangan bahagia ituuu.

"cepatlah, masa makan begitu saja lama." Jihoon kesal. Seriusan jengkel. Wajahnya cemberut tambah cemberut saat Soonyoung menepuk kepalanya sambi tertawa.

Makan-makan selesai. Masih di pinggir api unggun mereka duduk bersama pasangan masing-masing menghangatkan diri. Saat PD mengingatkan mereka kalau ini acara _Surviveple_. _Survive Couple. Survive_ yang dimaksudkan sama sekali untuk bertahan hidup. Tapi mempertahankan gelar _couple_ itu sendiri. Mereka harus menunjukan kalau mereka benar-benar _couple_ dan mengalahkan _couple_ lain.

"bukan bertahan hidup? Lalu yang tadi? Ramyun?"

"hanya permulaan." Sang PD menjawab. Bibir Mingyu tertarik datar. Sialan. Protes tak terima, vocal diungkapkan pasangan tenda ketiga dan keempat kemudian.

"sekarang pun kami harus menunjukan kalau kami berpasangan?" Jeonghan ikut bertanya.

"harusnya setiap saat."

Pas setelah PD mengakhiri penjelasannya. Jeonghan yang pada awalnya duduk di sebelah Seungcheol, pindah duduk dipangkuan Seungcheol sekarang.

"kemesraan yang terencana begitu dihitung?" Seungkwan menunjuk pasangan Seungcheol-Jeonghan. Sang PD mengangguk. Biarpun terencana, melakukannya pun membutuhkan nyali.

Wonwoo menggangguk kalem. Paham sudah cara mainnya. Jadi selama acara _surviveple_ , Mingyu ini adalah pacarnya. Dia harus mempertahankan hubungan mereka agar dapat bertahan dan keluar sebagai _couple_ yang bertahan. Bahasa gaulnya begitu.

Pasca tau _rule_ yang sebenarnya dari _surviveple_ kondisi _awkward_ pun terjadi. Jeonghan pribadi, menjadi agresif begini bukan perkara mudah sebenarnya. Jantungnya berdegup kencang nggak karuan sekarang. Mereka teman. Dia dan Seungcheol. Hanya berpasangan dalam sebuah peran dan sekarang diharuskan membawa peran itu dikehidupan nyata mereka.

Kalau benaran suka bagaimana?

Seungkwan juga sama. _Awkward_. Terpaku duduk di sebelah Hansol dengan mata yang melirik kepenjuru arah. Entah apa yang dia cari. Tapi burung hantu di atas pohon sana lebih menarik perhatiannya sekarang.

Jihoon memilih tak tau menau. Pertama kali mendengar kata _surviveple_ siang ini tadi, dia sudah tau akan ada sesuatu hal yang terjadi. Tapi tak disangkanya akan separah ini. Menunjukan kalau mereka _couple_ yang sebenarnya. Syuting kemaren saja perlu take berkali-kali untuk _scene_ berduaan dengan Soonyoung. Itu yang terencana matang. Apa lagi sekarang.

Karena ke- _awkward_ -an yang ada. Pengambilan gambar untuk hari itu akhirnya dinyatakan selesai. Mereka disuruh masuk tenda masing-masing untuk tidur. Menyiapkan tenaga lebih lagi untuk misi yang menunggu mereka esok pagi.

Jeonghan bangkit dari duduknya dan melambai pada kamera kemudian. Pamit tidur. Disusul Seungcheol dibelakangnya berdua mereka masuk ke dalam tenda pertama. Hansol dan Seungkwan juga sama. Setelah dadah-dadah dan pamit undur diri keduanya masuk ke dalam tenda dan bersiap untuk tidur.

Sementara dua pasangan yang terakhir sibuk mematikan api unggun yang merangkap kompor mereka barusan, sebelum akhirnya pamit pada kamera dan masuk ke dalam tenda.

Niatnya untuk tidur.

Mudah-mudahan saja bisa.

.

.

.

 ** _[Chapter Two] Done!_**

.

.

.

A/N:

 **Agak gimana gituu ini chap~ dimaklumin ya. Setelah sekian lama ini OTL orz orz orz**

 **Oya Oya Oyaaa! Pretty U era bisa dibilang Couple era atuhh~** **  
** **Jeongcheol makin sadar kalo mereka di ship kan X)))** **  
** **Meanie photoshoot nya di Ize lagi tahap ngofficialkan diri XD.** **  
** **Verkwan moment di video video behind the scene. Junhao mulai tepe tepe~!** **  
** **Soonhoon yang kedekatannya masi loading ... saya butuh moment ya spectakuler!** **  
** **Pokonya congrats ya Carats, lumayan azupan nya HAHAH X)))**

 **Update lagi ngga tau kapan~ Jangan ditunggu ' –')b** **  
** **Next chap saya usahain lebi baik~ Love you~** **  
** **See yaa~ MUAHHH :*:*:***


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: **_Seventeen belongs to Pledis Ent. Plot belongs to me._**

Warnings: **_Boys Love, Shonen-ai, Yaoi, Seleb!AU, Romance!Fail, Humor!Maybe, AU, Typos, OOC, etc._**

Pairings: ** _Meanie, Jeongcheol, Soonhoon, Verkwan …dkk._**

.

.

.

Perlu diketahui, kalau Mingyu itu tinggi. Wonwoo juga sama. Sementara tenda mereka dari sisi ke sisi ukurannya kurang dari tinggi badan mereka. Mingyu terpaksa harus merealisasikan apa yang dia katakan waktu makan malam tadi. Tidur sambil menekuk kaki agar kakinya tak keluar tenda.

Tak seperti tenda keempat. Tenda yang lain sama sekali tidak memiliki masalah pada lahan tidur. Tenda pertama sampai punya dua ayunan di dalamnya. Kurang luas apa? Tenda kedua juga sama. Tenda ketiga, setidaknya cukup-cukup saja buat penghuninya. Lalu keempat? Jangan ditanya.

Selain kekurangan lahan tidur, mereka juga kekurangan stock makanan sebenarnya. Atau tepatnya lagi, tidak punya.

"apa nyaman tidur begitu?" Wonwoo yang masih duduk di sisi tenda yang lain buka suara. Dengan melihat saja dia tau itu bukan posisi enak sama sekali.

Mingyu yang sedari tadi asik sendiri bergeser sana sini, berhenti sejenak untuk menatap Wonwoo dan menggeleng kemudian. Tidur ditenda seperti ini sama sekali tidak nyaman. Mingyu tidak betah sama sekali. Dia bahkan sudah merindukan kasurnya di rumah.

"kalau begitu kita ubah posisi tidur." Wonwoo berinisiatif membawa kaki Mingyu berposisi diagonal di dalam tenda. Dengan begitu, sekarang Mingyu tak perlu tidur menekuk kaki atau pun takut kakinya keluar tenda.

Posisi diagonal begitu jelas memakan tempat. Dan tak ada lagi ruang kosong untuk Wonwoo selain di dekat Mingyu sekarang. Tanpa banyak bicara Wonwoo menempatkan dirinya sendiri di sisi Mingyu. Menarik satu-satunya _bed cover_ yang ada untuk menyelimuti kakinya berdua Mingyu sampai sebatas dada. Satu untuk berdua.

"bagaimana?" wajah bertemu wajah. Wonwoo bertanya pada Mingyu.

Mingyu tersenyum kaku. "begini lebih baik." Sangat teramat sangat baik. Berada di sebelahmu itu yang terbaik, hyung. Mingyu membatin.

Hanya Tuhan yang tau, betapa tidak keberatannya dia kalau gelar couple itu benar adanya. Bukan hanya sekedar tuntutan peran. Bohong kalau kebersamaan mereka selama ini tak memakai rasa sama sekali. Siapa yang bisa?

Wonwoo balas tersenyum. Jantung Mingyu serasa dipompa cepat hampir meledak saat itu juga. "sekarang tidur." Wonwoo menutup mata Mingyu dengan telapak tangannya.

Ada alasan lain sebenarnya mengapa dan kenapa Wonwoo menutup mata Mingyu dengan tangannya. Percayalah kalau Wonwoo bilang mata Mingyu selalu menariknya untuk terus menatap. Ada sesuatu. Mata coklat itu. Wonwoo suka saja menatapnya.

Kalau pun ada yang lain, dengan terpaksa akan ditepisnya. Mingyu itu rekan kerja. Sudah dia anggap seperti adiknya sendiri. Wonwoo menyayanginya. Hanya sebatas teman, adik, untuk saat ini. Siapa yang tau nanti.

" _Nite_ , Mingyu-ya." Wonwoo melepas tangannya dari mata Mingyu dan tidur memunggunginya.

Mingyu menatap punggung Wonwoo sejenak sebelum menyahut. " _Nite_ , hyung." Mimpikan aku. Lanjutnya dalam hati.

Mingyu tak yakin dia bisa tidur nyenyak malam ini. Jantungnya ribut sekali di dalam sana dan Mingyu tak bisa tidur karenanya. Biar kata hanya tuntunan acara. Dan kamera ada di mana-mana termaksud di sudut tenda mereka. Siapa yang tau akan jadi apa acara ini ke depannya.

.

.

.

Alarm dari speaker menjadi pembangun mereka pagi itu. Suaranya ribut mirip-mirip alarm pemadam kebakaran yang berhasil membuat tujuh dari delapan anak manusia keluar tenda dengan segera. Masih dengan mata sipit hampir-hampir menutup serta rambut jingkrak bak habis diterjang angin. Bersama pasangan masing-masing berdiri berjajar di depan tenda.

"Soonyoung-ssi, pasanganmu kemana?" sang PD bertanya. Soonyoung membuka lebar sebelah matanya. Hanya sebelah yang mampu dia buka untuk sekarang. Dan benar saja, Jihoon belum berada di sebelahnya.

Tanpa disuruh Soonyoung kembali masuk ke dalam tendanya dan menemukan Jihoon masih terlelap dalam tidurnya.

"Jihoonie," Soonyoung menepuk pipinya dan Jihoon bergumam sebagai balasannya. "ayo bangun." Ajaknya. Jihoon mengucek matanya sebentar sebelum ganti posisi tidur.

Sementara Soonyoung berusaha membangunkan Jihoon. Mereka yang di luar sana menunggui sambil berusaha untuk tetap terjaga. Jeonghan meminjam bahu Seungcheol untuk dijadikan sandaran. Kepalanya kelewat berat pagi ini. Seungcheol juga sama, sambil memejamkan mata, dia menyenderkan kepalanya di atas kepala Jeonghan.

Sementara Wonwoo sudah berjongkok untuk tidur lagi sebentar. Sedangkan _partner_ nya masih mampu berdiri tegak, walau dengan mata tertutup dan menguap berulang kali.

"Seungkwan-ssi?" Hansol masih ngantuk sebenarnya namun terpaksa melek karena Seungkwan.

Seungkwan bisa jadi tengah tertidur sambil berdiri sekarang. Kepalanya terkulai lemah ke belakang dengan mulut sedikit terbuka. Hansol memperhatikan _partner_ nya berjaga-jaga. Setengah tidur dengan posisi berdiri, belum lagi oleng kesana kemari, takutnya Seungkwan tiba-tiba ambruk menghantam tanah.

Sekian menit berlalu, Soonyoung, akhirnya keluar. Dengan _giant baby_ Jihoon dipelukannya. Agak bersusah payah saat keluar dari tenda, karena Jihoon masih tertidur. Soonyoung memeluk Jihoon dari depan dan mengangkatnya. Kepala sang _partner_ terkulai dibahu Soonyoung. _Plus_ hembusan nafas teratur di lehernya sekalian.

Jihoon benar-benar tak terbangunkan. Sudah semua cara Soonyoung lakukan. Dari cara yang normal macam menepuk pipi, sampai yang romantis ala-ala couple. Soonyoung membisik mesra Jihoon yang sayangnya tak ada guna.

Tak peduli kalau para artis-nya masih setengah sadar, sang PD memberitaukan misi untuk pagi-pagi sekali ini. Di depan mereka sekarang tersedia empat buah meja dengan sesuatu di atasnya yang tertutup tudung saji. PD mengatakan itu adalah menu sarapan mereka.

Tak ada respon yang berarti, hanya gumaman sebagai balasan. Sang PD melanjutkan. Couple pemenang dapat sarapan dari tudung pertama yang berisi nasi putih dengan iga panggang dan sup tulang sapi bersama _spicy_ salad dan kimchi.

Mata-mata yang tadinya ogah terbuka kini terbuka lebar. Walau masih beraura kasur, mereka mulai menyimak baik-baik perkataan sang PD.

Tudung kedua berisikan nasi putih dengan campuran kacang merah, lengkap dengan omelet isi sayur, tahu bumbu kecap, serta salad. Tudung ketiga berisi dua _roll_ kimbap dan yang terakhir berisi dua bungkus roti melon yang ditumpuk sedemikian rupa demi _action_.

Wajah-wajah tak puas, takut kalah terpampang. Bagi mereka tudung keempat jelas merupakan menu sarapan paling tidak diinginkan.

Permainan yang akan dilakukan untuk mendapatkan menu sarapan yang ada adalah _pocky game_. Ya. Yang memakan _pocky_ dari bibir ke bibir itu, sampai kurang sekian senti atau pas berapa senti seperti itu.

Diberikan waktu satu menit. Dalam satu menit tersebut, siapa yang mengumpulkan banyak _pocky_ dengan ukuran yang ditentukanlah pemenangnya.

Namun, kali ini ada yang berbeda.

Sang PD memberikan sekotak _pocky_ dan dua gulung tali polyester lebar pada Wonwoo, yang paling dekat dengan kru dan mempersilahkan mereka memulai.

"ini buat apa?" tanyanya mengenai tali. Wonwoo buka sekalian gulungan tali yang kemudian menampakan tali karet elastis yang biasa dipakai untuk berolah raga di sana.

Ketika tali diurai tali polyester berbentuk menyerupai tali pada ransel tas dengan tali karet elastis sebagai penghubungnya. Seungkwan mengambil satu dan mencobanya. Tali polyester digunakan untuk menahan bahu dan tali karet untuk menahan badannya.

"begini?" Wonwoo menarik tali karet ke belakang dan Seungkwan menahan badannya untuk maju ke depan. Mereka memakan _pocky_ nya pakai usaha. Sekalian olahraga pagi ternyata. Pasangan lain berusaha menyelesaikan misi, pasangan lainnya menahan usaha mereka.

"siapa yang duluan?" sambil membuka bungkus _pocky_ Wonwoo bertanya. Mengambil satu dan memakannya. Masih ada banyak stick pocky di dalam kotak. Hilang satu tak kan jadi masalah. Satu _pocky_ untuk mereka berdua. Wonwoo dan Mingyu memakannya bergantian.

"ada yang strawberry?" Seungkwan bertanya pada sang PD masalah rasa. Pocky yang ada di tangan Wonwoo memang yang berasa coklat. Sayangnya tidak ada.

Karena tak ada yang mau mulai duluan, sang PD akhirnya menyarankan pemilik tenda pertama yang menentukan siapa yang memulai duluan, mengingat mereka pemenang di game kemarin. Dan Seungcheol berdua Jeonghan memilih Soonyoung dan Jihoon untuk yang memulai pertama.

Itu strategi. Soonyoung-Jihoon dipilih karena memiliki peluang menang paling kecil di game ini. Setidaknya begitu menurut Seungcheol. Dia hanya ingin membuktikan kalau dia benar. Kira-kira mana yang di pilih Jihoon. Sarapan mewah atau gengsi?

Jarak antar kedua insan yang memakan pocky sudah di tentukan sekitar hampir dua meter. Itu berarti mereka harus menarik renggang tali karet sekitar 1 meter satu sama lain untuk bertemu dan memakan pocky.

Sementara itu soal penahan, sebut saja begitu. Jeonghan memilihkan Hansol dan Seungkwan untuk menahan Soonyoung-Jihoon. Mereka akan berdiri di belakang Soonyoung-Jihoon sesuai panjang tali karet yang belum terenggang.

Di larang beranjak dari tempatnya berpijak. Tapi berhak untuk menarik pegangan yang di sediakan tanpa boleh menyentuh tali, boleh merentangkan tangan atau apalah selama masih berpegang pada tempatnya.

Soonyoung berdua Jihoon selaku yang kena tunjuk akhirnya maju memakai tali yang di siapkan, sementara Hansol dan Seungkwan selaku penahan langsung _stand by_ di belakang mereka. Hansol di belakang Soonyoung dan Seungkwan di belakang Jihoon.

" _pocky_ nya harus tersisa berapa senti?" Jihoon sudah mengenakan talinya saat menghadap kamera untuk bertanya pada sang PD. Tudung nomor satu atau dua harus jadi miliknya. Dia optimis.

"kurang dari dua senti."

Ok sip! Selamat tinggal tudung satu, dua. Semangat Jihoon bahkan patah sebelum memulai. Bibir mereka jelas akan saling bersentuhan kalau begitu ceritanya. Kurang dari dua senti? Yang benar saja!

Waktu yang diberikan 60 detik. Pengumpul pocky kurang dari 2 cm terbanyak pemenangnya. Semuanya siap. Hansol sudah memegangi tali Soonyoung dan begitu juga Seungkwan yang memegang punya Jihoon.

Jeonghan maju ke tengah-tengah selaku wasit dengan Wonwoo selaku wakilnya, memberikan sebatang pocky pada Jihoon dengan cara romantis bagi mereka yang memandangnya begitu.

Wonwoo hanya menyuapkan pocky pada bibir Jihoon sebenarnya. Tanpa maksud apa-apa. Tapi beberapa kru terutama yang berjenis kelamin perempuan menjerit tertahan dibuatnya. Mereka _prefer_ WonJi dari pada MinWoo rupanya. _Poor_ Mingyu.

Sesuai aba-aba dari tangan Jeonghan yang terangkat, permainan dimulai. Soonyoung melangkah susah di langkahnya yang pertama. Hansol benar-benar tak membiarkannya makan enak untuk sarapan.

Sama halnya dengan Jihoon yang kepayahan menapaki langkah keduanya. Seungkwan menahan tali karetnya dan mengulurkan tangannya ke belakang untuk memperjauh jarak Jihoon dari Soonyoung. Belajar dari Seungkwan, Hansol melakukan hal yang sama.

"Aaaaa—" Soonyoung sudah sampai pada titik tengah di mana harusnya dia bertemu Jihoon tapi Jihoon-nya belum sampai.

Soonyoung langsung mengulurkan tangannya pada Jihoon. Yang tak pake pikir apa-apa lagi langsung di sambut Jihoon. Dengan bantuan tarikan Soonyoung, mereka bertemu. Baru sekali gigit, Jihoon ketarik mundur.

"Ya!" Soonyoung berseru. Barusan mau gigitan yang kedua.

Jihoon menggapai Soonyoung. Menggunakan trik yang sama seperti sebelumnya, Jihoon kembali maju. Sampai dekat keduanya saling memegang erat lengan masing-masing.

Soonyoung langsung menggigit pocky cepat-cepat sebelum Jihoon mundur lagi dan melambat saat wajah mereka sudah dekat-dekat sekali. Soonyoung sampai memiringkan wajahnya untuk menghindari tabrakan antar hidung. Jihoon sudah memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat pasrah.

Kena aja udah!

Jihoon kembali mundur menaruh pocky yang sebelumnya dan disuap Wonwoo pocky baru. Soonyoung juga mundur sebentar dan maju kembali saat Jihoon mulai mendekat.

Tangan mereka saling menggapai. Adegan yang nantinya akan kena _crop_ dan berubah jadi gift setelah di siarkan nanti. SoonHoon _is real_.

Karena sudah tau triknya kini semua menjadi mudah. Soonyoung juga merasa mendapat lampu hijau dari Jihoon. Lampu hijau untuk menyentuhkan bibirnya tipis pada bibir Jihoon karena memang harus. Kalau tidak begitu mana dapat 2 cm kurang.

Singkat cerita, Soonyoung dan Jihoon berhasil menyelesaikan pocky keempat mereka dan memasuki pocky kelima mereka sekarang. Ponsel yang di hadapkan sang PD pada mereka memasuki detik ke 50, 51, 52, 53 . . .

Soonyoung hampir selesai menggingit yang terakhir, hampirrr—

'JEBRET!'

Soonyoung langsung tumbang ke belakang dengan Jihoon yang menimpanya. Badan Jihoon menimpa badan Soonyoung dan bibir mereka yang juga menempel sempurna satu sama lain.

Seungkwan melepaskan pegangannya pada Jihoon tepat di detik yang ke 60. Selain membuatnya langsung menubruk Soonyoung. Tali karet yang sama hukumnya dengan karet biasa tersebut menjebret punggung Jihoon.

Yang kena jebret langsung bangun dan mengejar Seungkwan berkeliling tenda.

Ini acara pasti dapat _ratting_ tinggi.

Pasti!

Ngga salah lagi!

Jeonghan menghitung satu persatu sisa pocky bersama sang asisten aka Wonwoo. Melihat sah tidaknya 5 pocky yang berhasil di gigit dan mengukur panjangnya. Apa kurang dari 2 senti atau tidak.

"1 senti 9 mili," Jeonghan mengumumkan hasil pengukurannya. Itu tadi yang paling panjang di antara sisa pocky yang lain. Yang paling pendek bahkan hanya berukuran 1 senti 5 mili. "Soonyoung-Jihoon 5 pocky!" hasil akhirnya keluar.

Kubu Mingyu-Wonwoo panas dingin. 5 itu termasuk banyak. Walau harga yang dibayarkan lebih mahal dari angka 5 itu sendiri.

Soonyoung-Jihoon enak. Pas _syutting_ kemaren-kemaren banyak ngulang adegan cium-cium jadi tak masalah. Demi makan pagi ini mereka bersikap profesional. Anggap saja ini _syutting series. Reality show drama series_.

Kecemasan juga menimpa kubu Hansol-Seungkwan. Mereka patut cemas. Pembalasan dendam Jihoon seketika berlangsung saat itu juga. Kini tiba giliran Hansol-Seungkwan yang memakan pocky dan Soonyoung-Jihoon jadi penahannya.

"hyung, jangan dendam ok?" Seungkwan memeluk Jihoon dari belakang. Merayu gagal Jihoon yang terlanjur dendam. Entah karena jebretan atau _kiss_ uan.

Semua sudah siap pada posisi. Wasit Jeonghan sudah sedia di tengah-tengah mereka. Dengan asisten Wonwoo yang menyuap pocky pada Seungkwan.

"dimulai dari sekarang!"

Jihoon tersentak ikutan maju saat Seungkwan dengan brutal merangsek maju ke depan. Tenaga banteng Seungkwan kerahkan untuk sarapannya pagi itu. Jihoon kelabakan. Mundur ke posisi awal dan menjauhkan Seungkwan dari Hansol sesanggup dia dan tali karet bisa.

Soonyoung juga sama. Menahan Hansol agar tak sampai pada Seungkwan. Trik Soonyoung-Jihoon digunakan juga oleh Hansol-Seungkwan. Mereka saling menggenggam lengan masing-masing dan mulai memakan pocky dengan cepat.

Bibir yang dengan nyata saling menyatu itu di abaikan begitu saja. Anggap saja kecupan antar sahabat.

Emang ada?

Pocky pertama selesai. Mundur lagi untuk pocky kedua.

"aku boleh melakukan apapun selain memegang tali dan keluar batas. Ya kan?" disela-sela menahan Seungkwan, Jihoon menghadap kamera. Menghadap sang PD sebenarnya. Yang langsung dijawabin iya.

Seungkwan sudah hampir dapat menggapai Hansol saat gapaian itu tak pernah sampai bahkan semakin menjauh. Pas sudah siar nanti, bisa di _cut_ dan di _slow motion_. _Caption_ nya kasih tak sampai.

Ditenggah tali karet yang merenggang Jihoon memutar tubuhnya, menggulung tali dengan tubuhnya sendiri. Meski tak dapat satu gulungan, setidaknya dia bisa menjauhkan Seungkwan dari Hansol satu-dua langkah.

Pasangan yang menonton, bersorak. Trik baru.

"ini boleh?" Mingyu menunjuk Jihoon yang kini menahan sambil berusaha memutar tubuh agar tali bagi Seungkwan semakin memendek.

Dan sang PD menjawab. "tentu saja."

60 detik berlalu sengit. Hansol berdua Seungkwan bahkan tak dapat bertemu satu sama lain untuk pocky kedua. Hanya 1 pocky yang mereka selesaikan dan untung saja kurang dari 2 senti. 1 senti 7 mili.

"Hansol-Seungkwan 1 pocky." Jeonghan tertawa saat mengumumkannya. Seungkwan sedang mengadu pada Jihoon yang tega melakukan ini padanya. Ini menjadi pelajaran buatnya agar tak bermain-main dengan Jihoon.

Lanjut pada couple selanjutnya. Seungkwan maju selaku wasit menggantikan Jeonghan. Dia sampai berinisiatif mengambil stopwatch dari PD dan membawanya. Wonwoo menyerah terimakan pocky yang sedaritadi dia pegang pada Jihoon. Sudah ringan. Di dalamnya bahkan tinggal 3 batang.

Setelah mendapat sekotak pocky baru dan memakan yang lama berdua Soonyoung, para pemakan dan penahan pun bersiap-siap. Seungcheol-Jeonghan yang bisa memilih mau menjadi apa lebih dulu, memutuskan untuk jadi penahan. Mingyu-Wonwoo jadi pemakan.

"dari sudut kiri kita punya _couple legend_ dengan 1 orang anak bukan kandung bernama Chan melawan pasangan di sebelah kanan, couple yang belum punya kemajuan—"

"Heh!" Mingyu protes.

Wonwoo melepas pocky dari bibirnya dan ikutan protes. "ayo cepat mulai!"

"ok-ok." Seungkwan cengengesan. " _Si ... jak_!"

Mingyu dan Wonwoo langsung menerjang maju satu sama lain. Saling berpegangan erat pada lengan masing-masing, keduanya langsung berubah pose saat Jeonghan mencoba trik Jihoon pada Seungkwan.

Wonwoo hampir mundur selangkah saat Mingyu mengambil langkah cepat untuk memeluk pinggangnya. Jeonghan yang menarik langsung terbalik ditarik. Seungcheol yang notabene-nya paling kuat, bisa dibilang kepayahan menarik si jangkung. _The power of love_ nih.

Saat tangan Mingyu melingkar di pinggang Wonwoo. Tangan Wonwoo melingkar di leher Mingyu. Intinya mereka peluk-pelukan. Seungkwan langsung heboh sendiri. Sudah peluk-pelukan. Pocky-pocky-an pula. Walau masih hati-hati.

Pocky pertama lewat. Lanjut pocky kedua

Dengan pocky di sela bibir Wonwoo, dia kembali menerjang maju. Menerjang menuju Mingyu dan menggapainya. Langsung saling memeluk saat dekat satu sama lain seperti yang sebelumnya. Mingyu menyambut ujung pocky yang di sodorkan Wonwoo dan memakannya.

Memakannya cepat namun melambat pas sudah dekat. Wonwoo menggigit sisi pocky miliknya dengan gigi dan membiarkan Mingyu yang menyelesaikan sisanya. Semoga kurang dari dari dua senti. Doanya sambil menutup mata.

Jeritan penonton membahana. Jeritan Seungkwan sebenarnya. Jihoon sampai menyipitkan matanya dari tontonan kedekatan antar bibir yang disuguhkan dihadapannya. Dia tadi begitu. Dia berdua Soonyoung tadi begitu! Minus pelukan. Argh!

Bohong kalau tak bersentuhan! Sedekat itu! Pasti kena!

Para penahan terlihat tak berdaya. Entah karena faktor tinggi badan atau karena Mingyu dan Wonwoo memang kuat. Karena lelah menahan, Seungcheol memutuskan untuk melepas. Melepas longgar sedikit pegangannya.

Di saat dan di waktu yang tepat.

Saat Wonwoo dan Mingyu sedang saling memeluk satu sama lain dan waktu pocky mulai memendek perlahan-lahan. Mingyu tengah memiringkan wajahnya saat beban tubuhnya yang dia tumpu ke depan _loss_ begitu saja.

Hasil akhirnya ketauan seperti apa.

Tanpa sengaja namun niat. Mingyu mencium Wonwoo.

Permainan selesai bagi Mingyu dan Wonwoo. Dalam diam keduanya menyimak Seungkwan dibantu Jihoon mengukur sah tidaknya pocky mereka. Dengan penggaris pemberian kru dia mulai mengukur.

Mingyu-Wonwoo berhasil memakan 4 stick pocky dalam semenit tapi bukan itu yang dihitung. Yang kurang dari 2 senti lah yang dihitung.

"1 senti 8 mili." Seungkwan berseru heboh. Itu tadi pocky yang ke 3 dan belum ditemukan pocky yang lebih dari 2 senti.

Untuk pocky ke-4 sengaja ditinggal untuk dihitung paling akhir. Ukurannya yang lebih pendek dari yang sudah mereka hitung dari tadi membuat Seungkwan sampai memamerkan pocky terakhir pada kamera.

Bukti nyata sedekat apa bibir mereka tadi.

Tunggu tanggal mainnya ditelevisi masing-masing. Kedekatan antar bibir akan di _zoom_ sekian kali dan diputar berulang-ulang.

"1 senti!" seru Seungkwan sambil bertepuk tangan. Mingyu-Wonwoo senyum-senyum serba-salah.

Tiba gilirannya bagi pasangan terakhir. Dari pengalaman pasangan lain, harusnya mereka bisa lebih baik dari yang sebelumnya.

Seungcheol-Jeonghan bersiap. Dengan pocky di sela bibirnya, Seungcheol mereka mulai. Jeonghan mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah depan dan berusaha sekali menapakan kakinya maju ke depan.

Sedangkan Seungcheol mulai merangsek maju hampir menyeret Mingyu besertanya.

Jeonghan benar-benar kepayahan untuk melangkah saja. Efek jarang berolah raga sepertinya. Sementara Seungcheol sudah di tengah, Jeonghan masih menarik diri agar sampai pada Seungcheol.

"Arrggh!" itu luapan energi yang Jeonghan kerahkan.

Jeonghan sampai, sweater pink Seungcheol ditariknya sementara Seungcheol sendiri menangkup pipi Jeonghan dan membawanya dekat. Kalaupun tubuh Jeonghan tak bisa maju lebih dari ini. Wajahnya masih bisa condong sedikit untuk bertemu wajah Seungcheol.

"mulai, mulai, mulaii." Seungkwan antusias. Saat pocky sudah di sambut Jeonghan. Lupa kalau dia kandidat terkuat makan roti melon.

Dari permainan ini bisa dilihat mana yang mainnya pakai niat sama nafsu. _Ekhm!_

Sudah setengah menit dan sudah 3 pocky mereka selesaikan. Saat ini sedang pocky yang keempat dan waktu masih berdetik.

"Mingyu-ya, kau bisa jadi peringkat 2 kalau Seungcheol dan Jeonghan hanya memakan 3 pocky." Jihoon berseru. Mendukung? Itu jelas bukan mendukung. Itu provokasi.

Beralaskan cinta, Mingyu menahan Seungcheol dan meretangkan tangan panjangnya untuk menjauhkan Seungcheol dari Jeonghan. Trik lilit tali ke badan milik Jihoon tadi sampai di ikutinya lantaran menahan saja tidak cukup. Dia harus memendekan tali Seungcheol agar tak sampai ke Jeonghan.

Sengit yang teramat sangat terjadi di sana. Tinggal beberapa detik lagi menuju menu yang kedua. Demi Wonwoo hyung Mingyu kuat!

"kenapa tak langsung memberikan misi untuk berciuman, ketimbang susah-susah begini?" Seungcheol mengusul. Sarkas sebenarnya. Tanpa diumumkan sudah tau tudung mana yang menjadi miliknya.

Usulnya tadi, _n_ _ice idea!_ Sebenarnya. Mingyu saja sampai mengangguk laju dan seketika berubah jadi gelengan keras saat Wonwoo geleng-geleng kepala.

Masing-masing pasangan diperkenankan mengambil menu sarapan mereka dan membawanya ke depan tenda masing-masing. Tenda 1 dan 2 yang memiliki tempat duduk mewah di depan tenda mereka, sangat di sayang kan mendapatkan sarapan yang tak semewah tempat duduk mereka.

2 _roll_ kimbap masih terbungkus _alumunium foil_ menjadi menu sarapan Jeonghan-Seungcheol pagi itu. Sementara Seungkwan-Hansol harus puas dengan roti melon.

"selamat makan!"

"selamat makan!"

Tenda 3 dan tenda 4 saling berseru menyambut makanan mereka. Jihoon-Soonyoung dengan iga panggang dan sup tulang sapi. Wonwoo-Mingyu dengan omelet sayur dan tahu bumbu kecap. Perbaikan gizi pagi-pagi.

Acara sarapan pagi itu bisa dibilang berlangsung cepat. Sementara mereka memakan sarapan masing-masing. Kru di belakang kamera juga melakukan hal yang sama. Bedanya mereka dapat semua. Mulai dari sup tulang sampai roti melon.

Setelah game sarapan semua kru dan artis bisa rehat sejenak sampai waktu yang tidak ditentukan. Kamera masih terus menyala untuk merekam apa-apa saja yang mereka lakukan. Tidak diperkenankan memainkan _gadget_. Alhasil mereka hanya bisa uring-uringan.

"ini." Manager Soonyoung menghampiri artisnya dan memberikan kertas berjilid tebal di sana.

"apa ini?"

" _script_ naskah. Sekuel Got One. Baca, pahami, dalami, praktekan." Sang manager berlalu. Niat sang manager baik. Biar Soonyoung menghabiskan waktunya dengan efisien.

"aku dapat naskahku tiga hari yang lalu. Syutting untuk yang kedua nanti aku rasa akan lebih intens. _Setting_ nya di time skip sampai 3 tahun kemudian yang berarti kita semua anak kuliahan saat itu." Wonwoo nimbrung.

"aku juga sudah dapat punyaku. Di rumah, belum ku buka." Mingyu menimpali. Bangga.

"Doyoon hyung akan muncul lebih sering. Menjadi orang ketiga di antara mereka." Seungkwan ikut diskusi. Di liriknya tenda ujung, yang kedua pemiliknya lagi ngemil bareng. Masih lapar rupanya.

"selain Doyoon hyung ada orang baru lain?"

"setauku ada, tapi belum tau siapa. Mungkin akan ada audisi untuk mencari karakter untuk peran-peran baru yang kosong."

"peran apa saja?"

"salah satunya peran orang ketiga di antara aku dan Mingyu."

"hubungan kita juga ada orang ketiganya?" Mingyu menyambar.

Seungkwan terkekeh. "hubungan kitaaa," godanya pada Mingyu. "tenang saja, Wonwoo hyung tetap milikmu sampai akhir. Ya kan hyung?" tanyanya pada Wonwoo.

"entahlah, aku belum baca sampai akhir. Tapi bukannya akan lebih bagus kalau _ending_ nya kita tak bersama? Jadi tak terbaca oleh penonton. Tak terduga seperti itu." Wonwoo memandangi Mingyu meminta persetujuan.

"kenapa begitu?" Mingyu tak bisa mengeluarkan kata-kata lain lagi selain banyak 'kenapa' di dalam kepalanya. Di film, nggak di cintai, di dunia nyata kejebak friend zone. Kisah cinta Mingyu kok gini-gini amat!

"dari awal kita tak ketemu, tak ketemu dalam artian hubungan seperti Jihoon-Soonyoung. Para penonton pasti berpikir kalau di season 1 kita tak bertemu, di season 2 pasti ketemu. Jadi kita patahkan anggapan mereka itu." Terang Wonwoo. Gelap di Mingyu.

"kau itu sadist apa bagaimana?" Jihoon bersuara.

Wonwoo mengedikan bahunya. "bikin yang anti mainstream."

"Chan masih ikut, dia adik Jihoon hyung. Jelas dia ikut." Seungkwan bergumam sendiri.

"Seokmin hyung juga akan ikut. Mendapat peran tetap. Teman seangkatan Jihoon hyung dkk." Hansol menimpali.

"tidak jadi orang ketiga dihubunganku dan Jihoon kan?" tanya Soonyoung.

Hansol menggeleng. "entah. Aku tidak baca. Aku diberitau Seokmin hyung langsung kalau dia ikut di season 2."

Soonyoung tiba-tiba mendapat semangatnya untuk membaca naskah di tangannya itu. Walau langsung loncat ke bagian tengah untuk mencari apa ada hubungannya Seokmin dengan Jihoon atau dirinya.

Dan matanya membulat lebar pasca menemukan satu line percakapan milik Seokmin.

Di situ tertulis.

'Aku menyukaimu.'

.

.

.

 _ **[Chapter Three] Done!**_

.

.

.

A/N:

 **Setahun. Lebih bahkan.  
Thankyou sekali udah baca semua yg saya tulis, Love UUU  
Tapi sekali lagi jangan ditunggu. Soalnya saya nggak tepat waktu. Ini contohnya. HeHe.**

 **Btw yang tau fict saya Run Jihoon Run, itu ada lanjutannya cuma ga saya post di ffnet. Saya post di Wattpad. Yang mau tau kelanjutannya bisa check wattpad saya dengan nama yang sama.  
Oneshot khilaf karena sekarang malah jadi threeshot.**

 **Llo=)**


End file.
